Goldenstripe's secret
by Dreamflower11
Summary: this is my first book it's a warriors fanfiction about a cat named Goldenstripe
1. prologue

Prologue

Seven cats gather in a clearing, they all have stars in their pelts. They sit in silence for a moment then one of them speaks.

"Why have you gathered us all here Squirrelstar?" asked Dreamflower

"I gathered you all here tonight because there is a prophecy that we need to deliver to the living clans." Said Squerellstar

"Witch is what exactly?" asked Mistystar

"Well rats will start to invade Thunderclan! and the other clans too and" began Leafpool

"Leafpool and I where thinking we could tell the thunder clan deputy, Goldenstripe" said Squirrelstar

"Yes but Squerrelstar and I don't know Goldenstripe very well and she doesn't know us so we need someone else to give her the prophecy: 'when the moon is dark the rats will rise'" said Leafpool

"So we where thinking since you're her mother Dreamflower you could tell her" said Squerrellstar

"But she's only three moons old she's too young. When are the rats coming?" asked Dreamflower

"Don't worry Dreamflower the rats will come shortly after she is deputy so you can tell her when she goes to the moon pool before she's a warrior" said Leafpool

"That will be a long time I'm guessing because she's just a kit" said Mistystar

"Of course Mistystar" said Leafpool

"You don't need to for a long time Dreamflower but you should still look out for her" said Squerrellstar

"I know I don't need to worry about her or Rainfur but its only been three moons since I goined starclan but I miss them so much" said Dreamflower

'_when the moon is dark the rats will rise'_


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter one**

"Rainfur look I can fight" squeaked Goldenkit

As she pounced on her father's tail

"I also fought Flowertail" she exclaimed

"She really did, I have scratches all over my back" said Flowertail

"Oh sorry" squeaked Goldenkit

"You know you don't have to look after Goldenkit, Flowertail," said Rainfur

"Of course I have to before she died Dreamflower said that if any happend she wanted me to look after her kit" said Flowertail

"It's like you don't trust me Rainfur" said Flowertail

"Well you're only a year older than Goldenkit" said Rainfur

"Just because you're old…" mumbled Flowertail

"Also you've never had kits before and Goldenkit is a bit um… well she likes to attack well every thing" explained Rainfur. Just as Rainfur said these words he heard a voice behind him "ATTACK" squeaked Goldenkit

"Windclan warriors in our camp?" squeaked Pumkinkit who

Was the smallest kit in the nursery and the only kit that was smaller than Goldenkit

"Intruders" said Owlpaw

Who was Rainfur's apprentice and she sounded embarrassed to be playing with kits even though she was the clan's newest apprentice. Goldenkit, Owlpaw, pumkinkit and three other kits whose names where Stripekit, Oakkit and willowkit jumped on and attacked rainfur and flowertail "what's going on here?" rasped Tawnyfur Who was the oldest cat by the lake and Thunderclan's only elder. Goldenkit stepped forwards and with a lot of fear in her voice she said

"Windclan is invading us"

The elder looked at Goldenkit for a moment

" Then where is wind clan?" asked Tawnyfur

"We where attacking Rainfur and Flowertail" explained pumkinkit

"But that would make you windclan" pointed out Tawnyfur "maybe split in to two groups and fight without claws" Tawnyfur walked over to Rainfur and Flowertail

"Was I like this when I was a kit?" asked Rainfur

"Oh yes you and all my other kits but you fought the most and you said that you would be the best clan leader ever" said Tawnyfur

" I don't want to be clan leader anymore warrior is fine" said Rainfur

"All kits want to be leader," said Tawnyfur

"You're a little old to be leader Rainfur" said flowertail who was very happy to be hearing about Rainkit

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey goin by Highrock for a clan meeting" called Littlestar

Stripekit, Oakkit and Willowkit's mother came running towards her kits

"Stripekit! Oakkit! Willowkit! You three are becoming apprentices" said their mother "WHY IS YOU'RE FUR SO MESSY what where you three doing?"

The kit's mother started licking them

"We where fighting windclan duh" said willowkit

Once all the cats had gathered by highrock Littlestar continued with the meeting

"As you all know Stripekit, Oakkit and Willowkit are six moons old and ready to be apprentices. Stripekit from this day until the day you get your warrior name you will be known as Stripepaw Brambletooth you are ready to have an apprentice and Stripepaw will be you're apprentice" said Littlestar "Stripepaw, Stripepaw" cheered the clan

"Oakkit from this day to the day you get your warrior name you will be known as Oakpaw Fireclaw you are ready for another apprentice you will mentor Oakpaw" said Littlestar

Oakpaw looked around the camp as the clan chanted his new name

"Willowkit starclan has sent Poppyfur a sign that you will be the next thunderclan medicine cat. Poppyfur will take you to the moonpool at the next half-moon so you can resive your apprentice name." Said Littlestar

"Ok" said Willowkit

"Stripepaw Oakpaw Willowpaw" cheered the clan

Goldenkit felt a little jealous of the three apprentices

'When will I get to be a apprentice' she wondered

'And who will be my mentor?'

Suddenly a voice interrupted het thoughts

"Goldenkit I'm going hunting with owlpaw so maybe you could see if Poppyfur and Willowpaw need help in the medicine den or you could do something else like help around camp" said Rainfur

"I'm not a medicine cat" said Goldenkit

"But there was a windclan attack so maybe I'll do that instead"

Rainfur opened his jaws to argue but Goldenkit had already ran away to start the battle so Rainfur just walked over to Owlpaw to start the patrol

"Stripepaw Oakpaw Willowpaw do you want to keep having the windclan battle" asked Goldenkit

"My mentor and Stripepaw's mentor are going to show Stripepaw and I the territory" said Oakpaw

"Oh ok what about you Willowpaw" asked Goldenkit

"Um I think I can Poppyfur is treating a cat with a little cut and seince I don't have any experience she said that I could get some fresh kill or something else" said Willowpaw "and I need to practice battle moves in case of an emergency"

Willowpaw walked to a clearing in the camp and Goldenkit followed Willowpaw. Goldenkit swiped at Willowpaw's head and pounced on Willowpaw but Willowpaw dodged the pounce and swiped at Goldenkit's ear and Goldenkit dodged the blow

"Hello Willowpaw" said Poppyfur

"We need to go to the moonstone now so you can actually be an apprentice also you need the traveling herbs that I got for you it is a long way to the moonpool."

Poppyfur started to walk to the medicine den

"Um Poppyfur do we have to go now?" asked Willowpaw

"Yes or we'll get there late and we will have no time to talk to starclan" said Poppyfur

"Ok bye Goldenkit" said Willowpaw

"Bye Willowpaw" said Goldenkit

Goldenkit watched Willowpaw and Poppyfur walk into the medicine den eat the traveling herbs and walk to the moonpool

'I don't think I would be a medicine cat I would rather hunt and fight for my clan' thought Goldenkit


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter three**

It was the day after Willowpaw and Poppyfur had gone to the moonpool and Goldenkit had just woken up to pumkinkit who was swiping at her ears

"Goldenkit are you awake?" asked Pumpkinkit

"I am now" muttered goldenkit grumpily

"Good I was trying to wake you up" said Pumpkinkit

"Why?" mumbled Goldenkit

"Welllllll Tawnyfur promised me that she would teach me battle moves today" said pumpkinkit

"So why did you wake me up?" asked Goldenkit

"Because she can teach you too" said Pumkinkit

"Is Tawnyfur awake?" asked Goldenkit

"She will be once we wake her up" said Pumpkinkit

"We?" said Goldenkit

"I'm not waking her up I'm going back to sleep"

Goldenkit put her head back on to her nest so she could sleep but pumkinkit just swiped Goldenkit's ears again

"You're going to be an apprentice in five moons you don't need the training yet" said Goldenkit

"And you're going to be a apprentice in one moon you need the practice" said Pumpkinkit

"I don't need the practice before dawn we can practice at sunhigh or something" said Goldenkit who was yawning.

Then Tawnyfur's head poked through the entry to the nursery

"Pumpkinkit are you ready to start your battle training" asked Tawnyfur

"Can Goldenkit train with us too" pumkinkit asked Tawnyfur

"I suppose" said Tawnyfur

"Come on goldenkit we're going to start the training now" said Pumkinkit

"It's so early I doubt the dawn patrol has even left yet" complained Goldenkit

"They're leaving soon" said Tawnyfur

"Pumpkinkit and I aren't old enough to leave camp" said Goldenkit

"You can leave camp with a warrior" said Tawnyfur

"True" said Pumpkinkit

"You're an elder not a warrior so we could just go back to sleep" said Goldenkit

"And train in our dreams that's mouse brained" said Pumpkinkit

"Goldenkit stop complaining we can go by the ancient oak" said Tawnyfur

"I actually heard a story about cats who train in their dreams" muttered Goldenkit

"The dark forest cats, yes they trained in their dreams" said Tawnyfur "but that's different"

Pumpkinkit, Goldenkit and Tawnyfur walked in silence for a few minutes then pumpkinkit spoke

"when will we get there" whined Pumpkinkit

"where" asked Goldenkit

"the training place duh" responded Pumpkinkit

"I know that you meant the training place I'm not a mouse-brain." Said goldenkit "I meant where is the training place"

Goldenkit looked at Tawnyfur waiting for a response the three kept walking the Tawnyfur responded

"We're here" she said "The ancient oak I remember when I was an apprentice to train"

"did you come here every day?" asked Pumpkinkit

"most days. every day before a battle and when ever my mentor said I needed to work on my battle skills" responded Tawnyfur

"you said every day before a battle did you know when a battle was coming" asked Goldenkit

"well we could sometimes tell when a clan was going to attack us but I meant when we would drive out a fox or attack an other clan" said Tawnyfur

After hours of training they all decided to head back to camp


End file.
